S W I T C H
by Red-Seeds
Summary: Cronus decides to get technical and make a death ring himself to kill the seven teenagers. However, when he hits them with his ring, instead of dying, the teenagers are getting in the worst stickiest situation ever…switching bodies! On hold cuz homework
1. The Death Ring

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS: Hey guys, I'm sorry to make a note but I'm just saying that this story won't be updating very frequently as I've got another story underway. Sorry about that.**

_The "Death" Ring_

"Darn those kids," Cronus yelled, smashing a table into pieces. "When will they ever die when they supposed to?"

Cronus was throwing a tantrum in his habitation while his giants were walking cautiously backwards.

"All those plans I've made and not a single one prevailed." Cronus shouted. "What I need is a powerful yet unnoticeable thing to get those mortals by surprise…aha!"

He cried out the last word, slamming his fist on another table (and breaking it). "I can make a death ring! It will kill those teenagers in an instance. But who will make it?"

The god of time wandered around, thinking. "Wait a minute, the answer is standing right here, I will get technical and show my brain power by creating the death ring! Now, how do you make it…?"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"You kids really think you've won, eh?" Cronus sneered at the seven teenagers.

Jay got into a fighting stance. "Seven against one, I really think we've won."

All around the leader, his allies were also in a fighting stance, ready to deliver the last blow.

Cronus looked at the mortals and…just laughed!

"What's up with him?" Herry asked Archie. He only shrugged and returned his attention to the god.

"You kids are nowhere close to defeating me," Cronus chuckled. "Because I have developed the perfect plan to eliminate all of you brats out of my victorious way."

"Oh yeah, well, I don't see anything victorious here," Neil placed his hands on his waist, staring at Cronus.

"That's because you missed it," Cronus lifted his right fist and the seven kids could see a sloppily made skull ring with red eyes on his middle finger.

Neil stared at the non-professionally made ring. "Wow, you must be really broke!"

Archie strained to identify what the ring was. "And how is your little plastic toy going to defeat us?"

"Plastic toy, Archie?" Cronus asked. "This is no plastic toy. This is, in fact, _a death ring!_"

Odie gasped. "Everybody, get out of range!"

But of course, it was too late. Cronus shined the ring on all the teenagers and they were blasted backwards into a building.

"Ha, I did it, I did it!" Cronus shouted to the sky. "I finally did it!"

There was a sudden moaning sound coming from the kids as they all got up. Cronus widened his eyes as he saw them bruised but alive.

"Hey, are we dead?" Herry asked Theresa.

She shook her head. "I don't…think so," Theresa answered awkwardly.

Jay brushed off some dust on his sweater and looked up to see Cronus furiously shaking his ring.

"Stupid. Damn. Ring." He yelled. "Why hasn't it killed you yet?"

The seven watched Cronus have a tantrum with his ring in silence until Odie piped up. "I don't think that's a death ring."

Archie snorted. "Gee, great ring, Cronus."

"Don't taunt me, you thing," Cronus spat at Archie, red with fury. "Ah well, I'll catch you somewhere else." He created a portal and escaped, still cursing his useless ring.

Atlanta sighed. "He got away again."

"We'll get him later, Atlanta," Jay placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Ahem,"_

Jay looked around and quickly lifted his hand off Atlanta's shoulder. Theresa was glaring at him from behind. The two were dating for a couple of weeks already, almost a month.

Atlanta shrugged and then yelled. "Race you guys home!" She sped along the sidewalk in triple speed.

Everybody else groaned. "I now officially hate races," Neil cried.

During the night, the gang went to their rooms for the night. Theresa and Neil took a shower before turning in; Herry ate one last snack, Jay went to the bathroom, Odie checked his email before sleeping and Archie and Atlanta were already in bed.

However, while the seven kids were sleeping, a brilliant white light flashed in every single room at mid-night.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**I AM SO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER SUX! BUT I SWEAR, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE _WAY_ BETTER! Ah well, plz update!**


	2. The Big Switcheroo

**Hey everybody! Since I got 16 reviews from everybody, I thought that people might want me to update really fast so I tried my best to type really fast. And now, for the reviews:**

**me-myself-&-I: Well, I thought that in order to create more suspense, I didn't include the switching in the first chapter.**

**kitkat1327****: I like your opinion. Actually though, I have a better idea for Neil. Sorry!**

**Lamword Manzie: Maybe but then again, you've never heard him say that he hated races, right?**

**Tacoirenviain****: Oh, I'm sorry for stealing your idea! I didn't know you were going to write something like this.**

**Sugar stars: Something big to fall on Cronus? Something big like what? You can give me an idea.**

**Bellatrixcastle****: Well, actually, you can't predict how many reviews you'll get. You just gotta write something that's really interesting.**

_The Big Switcheroo_

Jay woke up next morning, feeling weird. He had a dream that he had suddenly morphed into Theresa and started kung fu-ing his bacon.

"Strange dream," He muttered, getting up.

His hand brushed against something silky on his PJs. "Huh?" He looked down…and screamed.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Theresa woke up screaming. Panting, she muttered. "Weird, what a dream!"

In her dream, she visualized Odie typing away and suddenly the computer said "You are not worthy of the machine" and it electrocuted Odie. Suddenly, she was in her room, typing away and the computer said "You are not worthy of the machine" and electrocuted her.

She groaned, thinking it was all nonsense and rolled around…and found herself staring at Odie's computer.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"AHHH!"

Atlanta cried as she woke up. She had a strange dream of her coming to school next day with blond hair and dark green eyes. Girls started jumping around her, asking for her autograph and she screamed, running into the boy's bathroom. Suddenly, huge acne appeared in midair and Atlanta yelled. "Attack of the acne! Run!" The acne started poking her with pitch forks and she woke up screaming in bed.

"Just a dream, Atlanta, just a dream," She mumbled and turned around. Atlanta cuddled against her pillow and her left hand underneath the pillow touched something hard and cold.

Groaning, she took it out and threw it away. It clattered on the ground and Atlanta stared at it. The thing was golden 3-panel mirror with Neil's picture in it.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Archie yawned and woke up. Last night, he dreamed that Atlanta had turned into a vampire and had bitten him on the neck, turning him into an Atlanta-like vampire as well. He then started running around like a hooligan, throwing out Green Alliance papers to the trees.

"You're thinking about Atlanta too much." Archie grumbled and got up. As he stood, Archie noticed his reflection in the mirror…and literally freaked.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Stupid nightmare disturbed my beauty sleep." Neil moaned and he awoke. Somehow, he felt more muscular and thought it was the entire nightmare's fault. "Curse that dream!"

Neil dreamed that Jay's sword was doing the Indian dance around him, poking him in the back. "Ow, watch it!" He yelled and grabbed the sword. Surprisingly, all life zoomed out of the sword and it just stood there in Neil's palm. Then Theresa appeared out of nowhere and hugged him tightly. "Whoa, just…stick to Jay, Theresa. We do not fit!"

The blond haired teenager shook his head and reached for his mirror to see just how bad his bed hair was. "Hey, where is my mirror?" Neil grumbled, throwing sweaters across the room. He was just throwing an orange sweater with purple stripes away when Neil stopped and turned around.

"Isn't that_ Jay's_ sweater?" Neil wondered out loud and then shrugged. "Oh well,"

He continued to search until it hit him. _"Jay's sweater?"_

Neil turned around, trembling and looked at his reflection in the dresser mirror. "OH MY GOSH!"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Odie woke the next day, groaning. "In all of history, I have never had a dream as weird as this."

He dreamed that jelly fishes were writing the math problem "2+2" on the plate and Odie was trying to solve it. No matter how hard he thought, he just couldn't figure out the number 4. Then, the jelly fishes turned to iron and Odie picked it up and bit into it easily.

The nerd just shrugged and got up, feeling bulky for some reason. He reached for his glasses and smashed the night table. "Huh?" Odie stared at the broken night table. "That's odd."

Odie shrugged and noticed that he didn't need glasses for some reason. Suspicious, Odie turned to find his virtual flying game but instead, found a 100 pound dumbbell. Frowning, he pulled on a shirt and something stuck on to his back.

"Now this is getting weirder and weirder." Odie said as he reached inside his shirt and pulled out a rotten tuna sandwich. "Ew!" He threw the sandwich into the waste bucket and instead of the sandwich missing its target; it broke the bucket in half!

"Huh?" Odie gasped. He turned to look at his reflection and a startling image greeted his sight.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Herry woke up all sweaty and panting the next morning. "I'm going to need a therapist." He mumbled to himself and got up.

Last night, Herry dreamed that he and Archie were attached to the ceiling by strings. Archie moved his left arm, Herry moved his. Archie hopped on his right foot, Herry hopped on his. Archie said "I like Atlanta", Herry said "I like Atlanta". This kept on going until Atlanta popped up and started cutting up carrots. Then Herry woke up.

"Archie and I moving in unison, I get but Atlanta cutting up carrots? What is all that about?" Herry questioned to himself.

He then shook his head and started looking for his green shirt.

"Where is it?" Herry muttered, flinging clothes all over the place. He found a notebook with a black cover and intrigued, he flipped through it.

Astonishing pictures greeted his eyes. It was full of Atlanta's face in red hearts!

Herry dropped the notebook quickly. "The only person who actually draws Atlanta's face in red hearts in their notebooks is, well, Archie."

Scared, the brown haired teenager looked at his reflection in a glass cabinet…and fainted.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"How on earth am I going to go down there like this?" Jay moaned, walking around in Theresa's nightgown. He was too afraid of changing out of it (**A/N: and I think you know why**) but Jay also didn't want to walk around in a pink nightgown.

"Ah, well," Jay sighed and walked to the door. Hand on the doorknob, Jay slowly turned it and opened the door.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Theresa could not believe it. She just could not believe it. I mean, me, as Odie, has the world gone mad? Theresa thought.

"How am I going to break this to my friends?" She cried, seizing her now black hair and tugging at it.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Unfortunately, Atlanta had it worst. She was stuck in Neil's body.

"This is _unbelievable! _This is _not to be believable!_" She screamed, tugging constantly at her blond hair. "I don't even know how to _function_ in Neil's body!"

Atlanta groaned in frustration and sat down on Neil's bed to think. Well, she thought bitterly, maybe Dionysus can help. After all, he _is_ the scientific dude.

Grumbling, Atlanta stumbled across Neil's bedroom and opened the door.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Archie was walking around Atlanta's bedroom, groaning at his luck. "The world hates me, I know it!"

He stomped around in Atlanta's PJs, muttering curses to midair. "Ok, maybe Atlanta won't freak if she sees another person in her body. But then again, considering Atlanta…"

The red haired teenager stopped pacing and slowly walked to the door. "Hey, maybe Dionysus will help!"

Archie slipped through the door quietly and ran as softly as possible to the chemist's lab.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Oh great," Neil mumbled. "Of all the bodies I could've morphed into, I just _had_ to get stuck with Theresa's boyfriend's body. And I thought I was lucky!" He screamed at a teddy bear sitting innocently on Jay's bed.

Neil started marching around Jay's bedroom, not daring to leave it. "I am not going down there for breakfast. Besides, I'm not even hungry!"

Just then, his stomach growled loudly. "Oh shut up!" Neil whacked his abdominal furiously.

His stomach started growling even louder. Neil seized a book and jabbed his stomach. "Ouch!" He dropped the book and clutched his abdominal, groaning in mild pain. His stomach growled again.

"Oh forget it," Neil kicked the book to the wall and stubbed his toe. Hopping now on one foot, he finally decided to get some food and hobbled out of Jay's bedroom.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Odie could not believe this at all. It was just too much to bear. "Herry never told me he puts rotten tuna sandwiches in his shirts!"

The nerd sat down to think. "What on earth has happened in order for this to occur?" He mumbled, clearly confused. "I mean, swapping bodies is totally against the law of physics. Besides, how am I going to tell everybody about my swapping problem?"

He grumbled and then his stomach growled. "Hey, maybe they're not awake yet. I'll just go inside the kitchen and nip some food back."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Archie will so freak," Herry muttered to himself and he kicked away some of Archie's clothes. "Man, does this guy ever clean his room?"

He flung one of Archie's blue zipper sweaters carelessly at the window. _Crack!_ Herry froze in the spot and slowly turned around. "Oh crude!"

The window was now broken, thanks to Herry's strength which he still maintained.

"I gotta get my head out of this." Herry mumbled and he quickly left Archie's room for the kitchen.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Theresa was the first person to reach the kitchen. Athena was already there, making pancakes. "Hi Odie," She called out to her.

"Odi-oh right!" Theresa smacked herself at the forehead. "Hi Athena!"

The goddess of the war looked suspiciously at the black haired boy. Theresa laughed nervously and opened her mouth.

But before she could say anything, a brown haired boy in an orange and purple sweater appeared. "Jay!" Theresa squealed and flung her arms around the boy, hugging him fiercely.

"AHH!" Jay (who his really Neil) yelled. "ODIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Huh?" It finally hit Theresa and she blushed. "Oh, uh, right, sorry!"

She quickly released Jay and slid back into her chair. Athena and Jay were staring at Theresa peculiarly. "Sit down, Jay. Have some breakfast," Athena, still staring at Theresa, placed three pancakes in front of the boy.

"Thanks." Jay said and turned to Theresa. "Odie, are there any zits on my face?"

Theresa was caught, surprised. Jay usually never cares if he has any zits, which he doesn't have any, anyways "Uh, no?"

"Good," Jay said with a satisfied smile and picked up his spoon. But instead of using it (**A/N: By the way, pancakes are not eaten by spoons, I know**), he started checking his appearance in it.

This got Theresa big time. "Why are you checking your appearance with a _spoon?_"

Athena was also surprised. "Spoons are used to eat something, not to check your appearance."

"I know, Miss. Athena but since I couldn't find my 3-panel mirror, I have-"

"Whoa, wait, stop right there," Theresa shouted, staring at Jay. She paused, studying the boy carefully. "Neil?"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Atlanta peeked in Dionysus' lab and looked around. There was Dionysus' doing experimental tests with a green liquid and an orange one. He froze the greed liquid and when it was rock hard, he poured the orange one down onto it. Nothing happened after the liquid turned purple.

"Perfect," Dionysus cried, relaxing his shoulders. Then…BAM!

Shards of glass cut into the wall as purple liquid coated the complete lab and Atlanta's blond hair.

"Mr. Dionysus! You ok?" Atlanta ran in and helped him up. He had fallen to the ground when the liquid exploded.

"Terrific, thanks Neil," Dionysus wiped liquid from his glasses. "So why are you-?"

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and somebody else ran in. "Mr. Dionysus, I need-"

The person stopped short and Atlanta dropped her jaw. It was another Atlanta!

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**So how is the story? I hope it's really interesting! Ah, well, please R&R, everybody!**


	3. It just gets a little Wackier

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Sugar stars: Well, I suppose Jay doesn't own a teddy but I wanted to throw something random in there and teddy was the first thing that popped in my mind.**

**me-myself-&-I: Thanks for your review! No, I'm not gonna wait for 63 reviews like last time…but the idea's good!**

_It just gets a little Wackier_

"What's going on?" Athena asked, looking between Jay (who is Neil) and Odie (who is Theresa).

Theresa studied the brown haired boy again. "Neil?" She repeated.

"Uh, who? I'm Jay, remember?" Neil said nervously. He didn't want Odie to start this long lecture about swapping bodies.

"Oh come on, Neil!" Theresa groaned, thinking how stubborn this guy could get. "I know that's you. Jay never checks for acne on his face. Actually, no one else checks for acne on their face. Except for you! And maybe Ms. Aphrodite as well," Theresa added to her sentence.

"Yeah well, who knows if I've…changed?" Jay took out a comb and started straightening his hair. "What do you say? Should I put the hairline more to the left or the right?"

Athena was staring with disbelief at the teenager. "I think Odie's right, you _are_ Neil!"

"No, I'm not!" Jay cried forcefully. He stood up in frustration and marched off into his new bedroom.

"Man, what's up with him?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know, maybe he lost his mirror!" Athena and Theresa giggled at this comment.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Neil stared at his toes. "Oh man, I need to get out of this horrible body as soon as possible. It's so disgusting and not in the latest fashion. Hey…"

The teenager suddenly thought of a fabulous idea. "If I can't get out of this body and back into my glamorous one, what if I _turn_ this body into a glamorous one?"

He leaped into the air and ran straight into Jay's bathroom to check on his hair supplies. "Ugh," He took out something small. "An oil can?" (**A/N: Please do NOT ask me why Jay has an oil can! I just threw that in randomly**)

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Back in the kitchen, Herry suddenly entered in the middle of Athena and Odie's conversation about Jay's weird attitude.

"Hey guys," He called out.

Odie turned around. "Hi Archie!"

"Huh?" Herry asked, confused.

Odie and Athena stared at the teenager. "Uh, Archie?" Theresa asked. "That's your name?"

Herry stared at them all until he realized that he was in Archie's body. "Oh, right. Sorry, just had a-a…a rough night."

"Really?" Odie asked, concerned. "I had a strange dream too."

"What was it about?" Athena asked as she placed some pancakes in front of Herry.

"I visualized Odie-" Odie clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as possible. Herry looked up in surprise and Athena narrowed her keen eyes at the black haired teenager. Odie gave them a weak smile. "Uh, I mean, I visualized myself, uh, myself…" Here Odie paused and his eyes darted around the room.

Herry found this rather peculiar. "You ok, Odie?"

"Fine, just fine," Odie waved his hand and let out a nervous laugh. "I was just dreaming that I was, um, f-f-fishing for, er, for s-some, ah…" Odie hesitated again but then immediately blurted out the next word. "CRUDE!" (**A/N: Get it?**)

"Huh?" Herry asked, confused. Odie seemed to be looking at something and he followed his friend's gaze to the door. There stood Theresa, waving weakly at them all.

"How, but, no-" Odie was spluttering madly at this appearance. He stopped, took a deep breath, and finally said. "How come you're in my body?"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Hi Atlanta!" Dionysus waved cheerily at Archie.

Archie blinked. Atlanta? He looked down. Oh yeah, he was now in Atlanta's body. "Hi Mr. Dionysus," He looked at his surroundings. "Wow, you've certainly…hit it!" A blob of purple liquid fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Archie. He turned and said. "What are you doing here, Neil?"

Neil (who is Atlanta) gave a start. "Oh, well, I was just-"

"Hang on," Archie interrupted him. "You've got purple stuff in your hair."

The teenager blinked. "So?"

Archie stared at Neil. "Dude, are you ok? You normally scream 'the hair! Watch the hair!'!"

Neil stared at Archie for a while. Then it hit him. "Oh," He cleared his throat and started screaming sarcastically, flailing his arms around exasperatedly. "Ah! My hair, my hair!"

Dionysus and Archie stared for a while at the teenager as he continued acting sarcastically. Finally, he stopped. "Ok, never mind, I've got better things to do." Neil turned his attention to Dionysus. "Hey Mr. Dionysus, I was hoping that you could help me for a second."

"And I was hoping you could help me too, Mr. Dionysus." Archie added.

The god of wine brushed away some purple liquid that had fallen on his glasses. "What's that you-?"

"I've switched bodies!" Both Neil and Archie cried. There was a huge pause while the two stared at each other. "You've switched bodies too?" They asked each other.

Dionysus looked at the pair. "Ok, so let me get this straight. Both of you," He swiped two of his fingers across each other. "Switched?"

"Well," Archie said. "Yeah,"

"So then," Dionysus continued to stare at the two. "Who are you really?"

"Atlanta," Neil answered.

"Archie," Archie replied.

"Interesting," Dionysus scratched his head. "Well," He began. "I don't know how I can convert this. And even if I do find out, it'll take a while to get the solution perfect."

Neil and Archie exchanged glances. "And your conclusion is…" Neil said.

"You might have to wait for a couple of weeks," Dionysus finished.

Archie felt his stomach drop and by the looks of Neil/Atlanta, it seemed that hers dropped as well. "Days, I can handle but weeks…" Archie hesitated, thinking.

"Sorry but that's the way it is," Dionysus shrugged, wringing out some purple liquid that was absorbed by his shirt.

Neil and Archie shrugged as well. "Ok, I think I might actually enjoy being in Neil's body…" Neil started as they left.

Archie laughed. "You've already started off pretty impressive." He indicated Neil's hair. It was still completely packed with the purple liquid. Neil laughed as well.

"Actually," He drawled as the two went upstairs to the kitchen. "I think I'll just keep this stuff in my hair to, you know, _annoy_ Neil…" The two burst out laughing again. "As long as you don't do anything crazy to my body, I'm fine." He added as a warning to Archie.

"Do you think the others have also swapped bodies?" Archie asked Neil.

He only shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well, if they did, whoever has my body, I hope it's not Neil," Archie stuck his tongue out. "That would just be a pain."

"But then again, it would be funny." Neil added, snorting.

Archie stared at Neil. "You just don't know how _weird _it is to see Neil with messed up hair and not caring."

Neil shrugged and then cried. "Race you to the kitchen!"

He laughed and took off. Atlanta still managed to obtain her speed in Neil's body. "Hey!" Archie yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Slow poke!" Neil cried back.

Archie groaned and started a smooth jog. Suddenly, he took off! "Whoa!" Neil looked behind him and saw Archie zoom past him and run straight into a wall. "Ow!"

"What was that for?" Neil helped Archie up.

"I dunno," Archie admitted. "I just moved my feet a little bit and then, I took off."

"Looks like you've obtained my power." Neil whined. "Well that sucks!"

_Theresa's POV _**(A/N: ok, this is just getting confusing so I'm going to be doing POV's)**

"Odie, listen to me!" Theresa had Herry in a tight grip. "How are we supposed to convert this problem?"

She, Theresa/Jay and Archie/Herry were in Herry's room with Herry (who's really Odie) reading books about DNA.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure how this all happened. It's so confusing." Odie gasped from Theresa's grip.

"Theresa," Theresa took Theresa's (**A/N: I know, that sounds funny**) hands off Herry. "Can you figure out what happened to us?"

"I can try but it'll take me a while." Herry scratched his head.

There was a sudden commotion outside the door. It swung wide open. "Hey guys-" Someone started.

Everybody stared at the newcomer. It seemed that Jay had walked in but something had…_changed_ about him.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**I hope you like this chapter. I was having writer's block at the last minute so the ending might be a little crappy. Ah well, hope you enjoy! (And please R&R, everybody. Can't forget that!)**


End file.
